


Mrs. Winters

by A Crimson Phoenix (cw151)



Series: The Winters Universe [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babyfic, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cw151/pseuds/A%20Crimson%20Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Nelly Winters and Mr. Clifford Winters, close friends and business associates to Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Winters

“Mrs. Winters.”

The light voice of the receptionist carried into the quiet waiting area where Natasha was the only one sitting on one of the expensive mahogany chairs. She put away the glossy fashion magazine she’d been pretending to read and followed the receptionist to one of the consulting rooms. She had only just sat down when the doctor arrived.

 

“Mrs. Winters, it’s so good to see you again! How are you feeling?” Dr. Kapoor’s voice was just as warm and welcoming as her entire nature. Natasha returned the doctor’s wide smile and put on her best Southern accent.

“Wonderful, just wonderful. We’re just so excited!” she replied.

After she and Clint had decided to keep the baby to give it up for adoption, they’d told Coulson, who had recommended that they keep Natasha’s state a secret. Re-building SHIELD was extremely slow and difficult, and they still weren’t sure if everyone currently working with them could be trusted entirely. As a result, Natasha was supposed to continue working at SHIELD’s new offices until her pregnancy would show, and afterwards, would be sent on a “mission” lasting several months.

 

And that was how Nelly Winters came to be. Wife to Clifford Winters, Nelly was the daughter of a rich Tennessee farmer who had met and married the wealthy business magnate Clifford Winters only a few years before. The Winters were close business associates and friends of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, so when the Winters found themselves residing in New York for an extended amount of time, Pepper immediately recommended her OB/GYN Dr. Kapoor to Nelly when the latter discovered that she was pregnant.

 

“Well, today will be even more exciting,” Dr. Kapoor replied as she helped Mrs. Winters on to the examination chair. “It’s time for your first ultrasound, so we’ll get our first actual glimpse at the little one.”

Mrs. Winter’s smile grew even bigger at that.

“Oh yes! I almost forgot,” Mrs. Winters squealed.

“But that also means that you’ve got to decide now whether you’d like to know whether you’re having a boy or a girl, or if you’d like to be surprised.” Dr. Kapoor continued while Mrs. Winters was pushing up her top to uncover her stomach.

“Oh, wow! I think I – yeah, I want to know,” Mrs. Winters replied, still giddy.

“Alright then! Let’s get started. Careful, this may feel cold at first.”

 

Throughout the ultrasound examination, Dr. Kapoor’s attention was of course primarily trained on the screen in front of her. She pointed out the footage they were seeing – the tiny head, even tinier arms, and a miniature hand seemingly grasping at nothing – when she suddenly realized that the usually bubbly Mrs. Winters had gotten progressively quieter as the examination went on. Mrs. Winters’ facial expression had turned almost pensive, and the one hand resting at her sides had formed a lose fist. While sudden quietness was not an unusual reaction for mothers during their first ultrasound, Dr. Kapoor still wanted to restore the light mood from earlier. And she was lucky – the baby’s sex did show on the ultrasound ultimately.

“Oh, yay! We can actually see your baby’s sex. Still sure you want to know?” she asked Mrs. Winters in a cheerful manner.

Mrs. Winters only nodded absent-mindedly.

“Ok – here it comes: You’re having a baby girl!”

This only caused another absent-minded nod in her patient. Mrs. Winters just stared at the screen, almost as if in a daze.

“Mrs. Winters, are you alright? Are you cold? Or nauseous?” Dr. Kapoor became worried. Her words seemed to snap Mrs. Winters out of it, though.

“What? Oh, no, I’m terribly sorry. I’m absolutely fine! I guess the weight of the moment truly hit me!” Mrs. Winters let out a nervous laugh.

Dr. Kapoor was relieved.

“Wonderful, I was beginning to worry! Do me a favor, though, and don’t sit up too fast. I don’t want you to become light-headed!”

Mrs. Winters nodded and carefully propped herself on to her elbows while Dr. Kapoor wiped off her belly.

 

“Well, everything is going very well. If nothing changes, this pregnancy will be smooth sailing all the way!” Dr. Kapoor said later when they were wrapping everything up. “As always, please feel free to call anytime if you have any questions. Otherwise, we’ll see each other again in two weeks!”

Mrs. Winters was now back to her cheerful self and thanked Dr. Kapoor several times, before heading out.

 

 

That night, after he came home, Clint dropped onto the sofa next to Natasha and threw his arm around her.

“How’s everything?” he asked, scrutinizing her face.

“Good. I had the first ultrasound today,” Natasha replied, avoiding his gaze. “Everything is just as it should be.”

“Great,” Clint replied. Natasha nodded.

“Yeah,” she said weakly.

Clint waited a few moments.

“Hey, talk to me,” he said softly. Natasha let out a breath she’d held.

“It’s – nothing,” she finally replied. Her eyes met his for the fraction of a second before darting across the room again.

Clint just waited. Finally, Natasha caved.

 

“It was … strange. The first time I actually saw the baby. Really heard and saw its heartbeat. Well, _hers_ – it’s a girl.” Her voice was thick with emotion, and her eyes finally met Clint’s.

“I don’t know why the ultrasound had such an effect on me. I’ve known that I am pregnant for weeks. I’ve been off the field for almost two weeks already. But somehow, it feels like I wasn’t prepared for today.”

Clint swallowed and pulled Natasha a bit closer.

“Well, it is quite a big situation. It’s bound to have an effect on you. Let alone for the fact that it is a part of you and me, growing inside you.”

He flashed her a lopsided grin.

Natasha returned a light smile, but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Yeah, I guess.” She carefully rested one of her hands on her belly. Clint’s eyes followed her movement, but he didn’t follow suit. He had not once touched her stomach since Natasha had told him that she was pregnant. Natasha assumed it was because the child she was carrying wasn’t really _their_ child – she was just making sure it’d be born, before it would be passed on to the actual parents.

 

Natasha decided to change the subject.

“I also talked to Bruce today. He got the test results and thinks that the Red Room actually injected me with two serums. One was their “super soldier” one, the one that lets me heal faster, makes me maximum athletic and slows my body’s degeneration. The other one was a serum that stopped me from becoming pregnant. Bruce says the Red Room couldn’t actually sterilize me, because my body would have just re-generated and undone the sterilization. So they used a second serum instead that suppressed my ovulation. Bruce thinks the serum got weaker with time, though, to the point that it’s not doing its job anymore now.”

Clint just nodded and raised an eyebrow.

“I guess that means we gotta be careful from now on. Except for right now.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at the mischievous glint that appeared in his eyes.


End file.
